Descendants of Adam
Genesis 5:1 and 2: 1) This is the book of the generations of Adam. In the day that God created man, he made him in God’s likeness. 2)He created them male and female, and blessed them, and called their name “Adam,” in the day when they were created. Key The following is a key in order to understand the chart of descendents of Adam and Eve. *The #. indicates the genjudaheration number, with Adam being #1. Note that there are intermarriages that make someone be in multiple generations. *The + m. indicates a marriage. *The (#) indidacates an intermarriage. Refer to the bottom of this page for an explanation and a biblicgal reference. Decendants of Adam 1. Adam (930 years) + m. Eve 2. Cain 3. Enoch 4. Irad 5. Mehujael 6. Methushael 7. Lamech + m. Adah 8. Jabal 8. Jubal + m. Zillah 8. Tubal Cain 8. Naamah 2. Abel 2. Seth (912 years) 3. Enosh (905 years) 4. Kenan (910 years) 5. Mahalalel (895 years) 6. Jared (962 years) 7. Enoch (365 years) 8. Methuselah (969 years) 9. Lamech (777 years) 10. Noah (950 years) 11. Decendents of Noah Decendants of Noah 10. Noah (950 years) 11. Shem (630 years) 12. Elam (Ancestor of Babylonians) 12. Asshur (Ancestor of Assyrians) 12. Arpachshad (438 years) (Ancestor of Babylonians) 13. Shelah (433 years) 14. Eber (464 years) 15. Peleg (239 years) 16. Reu (237 years) 17. Serug (230 years) 18. Nahor (148 years) 19. Terah (205 years) 20. Decendents of Terah 15. Joktan 16. Almodad 16. Sheleph 16. Hazarmaveth 16. Jerah 16. Hadoram 16. Uzal 16. Diklah 16. Obal 16. Abimael 16. Sheba 16. Ophir 16. Havilah 16. Jobab 12. Lud (Ancestor of Lydians) 12. Aram (Ancestor of Aramaeans) 13. Uz (Founded Damsacus) 13. Hul 13. Gether 13. Mash 11. Ham 12. Cush (Ancestor of Arabians, Ethiopians, Southern Egyptians, and Sudan) 13. Sabteca 13. Raamah 14. Sheba 14. Dedan 13. Sabtah 13. Havilahba 13. Seba 13. Nimrod, Mesopotamian King 14. Possibly Eliezer 12. Mizraim (Ancestor of the Egyptians) 13. Ludim 13. Anamim (Ancestor of those in Northern Africa, surrounding Egypt) 13. Lehabim (Ancestor of southern Egyptians) 13. Naphtuhim 13. Pathrusim 13. Casluhim Unk. Philistim (Ancestor of the Philistines) Unk. Goliath the Giant Unk. Lahmi 13. Caphtorim 12. Put/Phut (Ancestor of Lybians and Egyptians) 12. Canaan 13. Sidon (Ancestor of Phoenicians) 13. Heth (Ancestor of the Hittites) 14. Zohar 15. Ephron Unk. Beeri the Hittite Unk. Judith + m. Esau Unk. Elon the Hittite Unk. Bashemath + m. Esau Unk. Adah + m. Esau Unk. Ahimelech the Hittite (Lived at time of Saul and David) Unk. Uriah the Hittite (Murdered by David) + m. Bath-sheba 13. the Jebusites 13. the Amorites 13. the Girgashites 13. Hivite (Ancestor of Hivites) 14. Hamor 15. Shechem + m. Diana (sister of Simeon and Levi) Unk. Zibeon the Hivite Unk. Anah Unk. Aholibamah + m. Esau 13. the Arkites 13. the Sinites 14. Sinite decesdents include the Chinese, Mongols, Southwestern Asians, and Native Americans 13. the Arvadites 13. the Zemarites 13. the Hamathites 11. Japheth 12. Gomer (Ancestor of the Gauls) 13. Ashkenaz 13. Diphath 13. Togarmah 12. Magog (Ancestor of Scythians of Southern Europe and Tartars of Russia.)* 13. Baath/Boath, King of Scythia 14. Feninsa Farsa, King of Scythia 15. Niul 16. Gadelas 17. Heber 18. Ogamhan 19. Adhoin 20. Laimfinn 21. Heber 22. Fiebhricglas 23. Neanuaill 24. Nuaghad 25. Alloid 26. Earchada 27. Deaghatha 28. Bratha 29. Breogan 30. Bille 31. Gallamh 32. Loich 33. Dela 34. Slainge 35. Riondal 34. Ruhraidhe 34. Gann 34. Geanann 34. Seangann 17. Eremon 13. Jobhath 14. Fraimaint 15. Easru 16. Sru 17. Seara 18. Tait 19. Paim 20. Adnamhain 21. Nemedius-Macha 22. Arthur 22. Stairn 23. Beon 24. Arolamh 25. Simon 26. Oirtheachta 27. Goifdean 28. Othoireh 29. Triobhuaith 23. Jobhchon 23. Simon-Breac 22. Jarbhainiel-Faidh 22. Ainnin 22. Fergus-Leathdhearg 23. Briaton-Maol 13. Fathochta 14. Partholan 15. Er 15. Orbha 15. Fearon 15. Feargna 12. Madai (Ancestor of Medes, lived near Caspian Sea.) 12. Javan (Ancestor of Greeks)** 13. Elishah/Elisa 14. Dardanus 15. Trous 16. Anchises 17. Aeneas + m. Lavinia 18. Ascanius 19. Numa Pompilius 20. Rhea Silvia married Fetebir 18. Silvius 19. Brutus, First King of Britian + m. Ignoge (daughter of Pandrasus, King of the Greeks) 20. Locrinus, King of Britian + m. Gwendolen (daughter of Corineus) 21. Madden, King of Britian + m. Habren + m. Estrildis 21. Habren + m. Madden 22. Mempricius, King of Britian 23. Ebraucus, King of Britian 24. Brutus Greenshield, King of Britian 25. Leil, King of Britian 26. Rud Hud Hudibras, King of Britian 27. Bladud, King of Britian 28. Leir, King of Britian 29. Goneril + m. Maglaurus 30. Marganus I 29. Regan + m. Henwinus 30. Cunedaglus, King of Britian 31. Rivallo, King of Britian 32. Gurgustius 33. Sisillius I, King of Britian 35. Kimarcus, King of Britian 36. Gorboduc, King of Britian + m. Judon 37. Ferrex, King of Britian Unk. Civil War Leaves Line uncertain Unk. Pinner Unk. Cloten Unk. Dunvallo, King of Britian Unk. Belinus the Great, King of Britian + m. Tonuuenna Unk. Gurguit Barbtruc, King of Britian Unk. Guithelin, King of Britian + m. Queen Marcia, Queen of Britian Unk. Sisillius II, King of Britian Unk. Kinarius, King of Britian Unk. Danius, King of Britian + m. Tanguesteala Unk. Morvidus, King of Britian Unk. Gorbonianus, King of Britian Unk. Unknown, King of Britian Unk. Archgallo, King of Britian Unk. Marganus II, King of Britian Unk. Enniaunus, King of Britian Unk. Elidurus, King of Britian Unk. Gerennus, King of Britian Unk. Catellus, King of Britian Unk. Millus, King of Britian Unk. Porrex II, King of Britian Unk. Cherin, King of Britian Unk. Fulgenius, King of Britian Unk. Edadus, King of Britian Unk. Andraglus, King of Britian Unk. Urianus, King of Britian Unk. See Below Unk. Ingenius, King of Britian Unk. Idvallo, King of Britian Unk. Peredurus, King of Britian Unk. Runo, King of Britian Unk. Brennius 37. Porrex I 32. Unknown 33. Jago, King of Britian 29. Cordella, Queen of Britian + m. Aganippus, King of the Franks 24. 19 sons & 30 daughters 22. Malin 20. Kamber 20. Albanactus 13. Iobaath 14. Baath 15. Izrau 16. Ezra 17. Rhea 18. Abir 19. Oth 20. Ecthet 21. Aurthach 22. Ethach 23. Mair 24. Simeon 25. Boib 26. Thous 27. Ougomun 28. Fetebir + m. Rhea Silvia 29. Alanus 30. Hessitio 31. Franks 31. Latins 31. Albans 31. British 30. Armenon 31. Goths 31. Walagoths 31. Gepids 31. Burgundians 31. Langobards 30. Negue 31. Bavarians 31. Vandals 31. Saxons 31. Thuringians 13. Tarshish 13. Kittim 13. Rodanim/Dodanim*** 14. Hercules 15. Thusco 12. Tubal (Ancestor of Iberes) 12. Meshech (Ancestor of Cappadocians) 12. Tiras (Ancestor of Thracians) 13. Rushash 13. Cushni 13. Ongolis * Information about the descendents of Magog are found at this website. ** Information about Javan's descendents are found at this website. *** http://www.southern-style.com/genealogy%20in%20southern%20family.htm Additional Descendents: Unk. Urianus, King of Britian Unk. Ellud, King of Britian (? - 128 BC) Unk. Cledaucus, King of Britian Unk. Clotenus, King of Britian Unk. Gurgintlus, King of Britian Unk. Merianus, King of Britian Unk. Bledudo, King of Britian Unk. Cap, King of Britian Unk. Oenus, King of Britian Unk. Sissillius III, King of Britian Unk. Beldgabred, King of Britian Unk. Archmail, King of Britian Unk. Eldol, King of Britian Unk. Redon, King of Britian Unk. Redechius, King of Britian Unk. Sawyl Penuchel, King of Britian Unk. Penessil Unk. Pir, King of Britian Unk. Capoir, King of Britian Unk. Digueillus, King of Britian Unk. Heli, King of Britian Unk. Lud, King of Britian Unk. Androgeus Unk. Tenvantius, King of Britian Unk. Cymbeline, King of Britian Unk. Gulderius, King of Britian Unk. Arviragus, King of Britian + m. Genvissa Unk. Marius, King of Britian Unk. Coilus, King of Britian Unk. St. Lucius, King of Britian Unk. Cassibelanus, King of Britian Unk. Nennius Decendants of Terah 19. Terah (205 years) 20. Abraham/Abram (175 years) + m. Sarah (127 years) 21. Isaac (180 years) + m. Rebekah (2) 22. Esau (father of the Edomites) + m. Judith (Parent: Beeri the Hittite) 23. Timnah 23. Aliah 23. Jetheth 23. Oholibamah 23. Elak 23. Pinon 23. Kenaz 23. Teman 23. Mibzar 23. Magdiel 23. Iram + m. Adah the Hittite (daughter of Elon) 23. Eliphaz 24. Teman 24. Omar 24. Zepho/Zephi 24. Gatam 24. Kenaz 24. Korah 24. Timna 24. Amalek + m. Oholibamah the Hivite (daughter of Anah, the daughter of Zibeon, the Hivite) 23. Jeush 23. Jalam 23. Korah + m. Basemath (Parent: Elon the Hittite) (8) 23. Reuel 24. Nahath 24. Zerah 25. Jobab 24. Shammah 24. Mizzah + m. Mahalath (7) 22. Jacob 23. Decendents of Jacob + m. Hagar the Egyptian 21. Ishmael (137 years) 22. Nebaioth/Nebajoth 22. Kedar 22. Adbeel 22. Mibsam 22. Mishma 22. Dumah 22. Massa 22. Hadad 22. Tema 22. Jetur 22. Naphish 22. Kedemah 22. Mahalath (7) + m. Esau 22. Basemath (8) + m. Esau + m. Keturah 21. Zimran 21. Jokshan 22. Sheba 22. Dedan 23. Asshurim 23. Letushim 23. Leummim 21. Medan 21. Midian 22. Ephah 22. Epher 22. Hanoch 22. Abida 22. Eldaah 21. Ishbak 21. Shuah 20. Nahor + m. Milcah (1) 21. Uz 21. Buz 21. Kemuel 22. Aram 21. Chesed 21. Hazo 21. Phildash 21. Jidlaph 21. Bethuel the Syrian 22. Rebekah (2) 22. Laban the Syrian 23. Leah (4) 23. Rachel (3) + m. Reumah 21. Tebah 21. Gaham 21. Tahash 21. Maacah 20. Haran 21. Lot 22. First Daughter 23. Moab 24. the Moabites Unk. Ruth 22. Second Daughter 23. Ben-ammi 24. children of Ammon 21. Milcah (1) 21. Iscah + m. Unknown 20. Sarah + m. Abraham, see above Decendants of Jacob 22. Jacob (147 years) + m. Rachel (3) 23. Joseph Eleventh Tribe of Isreal + m. Asenath (daughter of Potiphera, priest of On) 24. Manasseh 25. Asriel 25. Machir + m. Maacah 26. Peresh 26. Sheresh 27. Ulam 28. Bedan 27. Rekem 26. Gilead 27. Lezer (Jeezer) 27. Helek 27. Asriel 27. Shechem 27. Shemida 28. Ahian 28. Shechem 28. Likhi 28. Aniam 27. Hepher 28. Zelophehad 29. Mahalak 29. Noah 29. Hoglah 29. Micah 29. Tirzah 27. Jephthah,a Judge of Israel 26. Hammolechet 27. Ishhod 27. Abiezer 28. Joash 29. Gideon/Jerubbaal, a Judge of Israel 30. Jether 30. Abimelech (he had 70 brothers), a Judge of Israel 30. Jothan 27. Mahlah 26. Daughter + m. Hezron, son of Perez 25. Unknown 26. Adnah 26. Jozabad 26. Jediael 26. Michael 26. Jediael 26. Elihu 26. Zillethai 26. Epher 26. Ishi 26. Eliel 26. Azriel 26. Jeremiah 26. Hodaviah 26. Jahdie 26. Pedahzur 27. Gamaliel 26. Susi 27. Gaddi 26. Ephod 27. Hanniel 26. Jair 26. Nobah 24. Ephraim 25. Shuthelah 26. Bered/Becher 27. Tahath 28. Eleadah 29. Tahatj 30. Zabad 31. Shuthelah 32. Ezer 32. Elead 32. Eran 25. Beriah 26. Sheerah 26. Rephah 27. Resheph 28. Resheph 29. Telah 30. Tahan 31. Laadan 32. Ammihud 33. Elishama 34. Nun/Non 35. Joshua/Hoshea 25. Shiphtan 26. Kemuel 25. Hillel 26. Abdon 25. Azaziah 26. Hoshea 25. Zuph 26. Tohu 27. Elihu 28. Jeroham 29. Elkanah + m. Hannah 30. Samuel + m. Peninnah 31. Joel 32. Heman 33. Bukkiah 33. Mattaniah 33. Uzziel 33. Shebuel 33. Jerimoth 33. Hananiah 33. Hanani 33. Eliathah 33. Giddalti 33. Romamti Ezer 33. Joshbekashah 33. Mallothi 33. Hothir 33. Mahazioth 31. Abijah Unk. Ammihud Unk. Elishama Unk. Nebat Unk. Jeroboarm, King of Israel Unk. Nedab 23. Benjamin Twelveth Tribe of Isreal 24. Bela 25. Ard/Addar 25. Naaman 25. Ezbon 25. Uzzi 25. Uzziel 25. Jerimoth 25. Iri 25. Gera 24. Jedial 25. Bilhan 26. Jeush 26. Benjamin 26. Ehud 26. Chenaana 26. Zethan 26. Tarshish 26. Ahishahar 24. Becher 24. Ashbel 24. Gera 25. Shimei 24. Naaman 24. Ehi 24. Rosh 24. Muppim 24. Huppin 24. Ard 24. Aharah 24. Nohah 24. Rapha 24. Aphiah 25. Bechorah 26. Zeror 27. Abiel 28. Kish 29. Saul + m. Ahinoam 30. Jonathan 31. Mephibosheth/Meribaal 32. Micha 33. Pithon 33. Melech 33. Tarea 33. Ahaz 34. Jarah/Jehoaddah 35. Alemeth 35. Azmaveth 35. Zimri 36. Moza 37. Binea 38. Raphah 39. Eleasah 40. Azel 41. Azrikam 41. Bocheru 41. Ishmael 41. Sheariah 41. Obadiah 41. Hanan 40. Eshek 41. Ulam 41. Jehush 41. Eliphelet 30. Ishvi 30. Malchishua 30. Merab 30. Michal (10) + m. Paltiel/Phalti 30. Abinadab 30. Ish-Baal/Ishbosheth 30. Shimei 31. Jair 32. Mordecai 31. Abihail 32. Esther/Hadassah (her step 5th great-granddaughter married Alexander the Great.) + m. Ahasuerus/Xerxes I, King of Persia + m. Rizpah (daughter of Aiah) 30. Armoni 30. Mephibosheth 28. Ner 29. Abner 24. Matri Unk. Jeiel + m. Maachah 24. Gideoni 25. Abidan 24. Raphu 25. Palti 24. Shaharaim 24. Chislon 24. Bichri 25. Sheba 24. Rimmon 25. Baanah 25. Rechab + m. Leah (4) 23. Reuben First Tribe of Isreal 24. Hanoch 24. Pallu 25. Eliab 26. Nemuel 26. Dathan 26. Abiram 25. Peleth 26. On 24. Hezron 24. Carmi 25. Achan 24. Bohan 24. Elizur 24. Zaccur 25. Shammua 24. Joel 25. Shemaiah 26. Gog 27. Shimei 28. Micah 29. Reaiah 30. Baal 31. Beerah 24. Joel 25. Shema 26. Azaz 27. Bela 27. Zechariah 27. Jeiel 24. Zichri Unk. Shedeur 23. Simeon Second Tribe of Isreal 24. Jemuel/Nemuel 24. Jamin 24. Ohad 24. Jachin/Jarib 24. Zohar/Zerah 24. Shaul (the son of a Canaanite woman) 25. Shallum 26. Mibsam 27. Mishma 28. Hammuel 29. Zaccur 20. Shimei 24. Hori 25. Shaphat Unk. Zurishaddai 23. Levi (137 years) Third Tribe of Isreal 24. Gershon 25. Libni/Ladan 25. Shimei 25. Lael 26. Eliasaph 25. Jahath 26. Shimel 27. Zimmah 28. Ethan 29. Adaiah 30. Zerah 31. Ethni 32. Malchijah 33. Basseiah 34. Michael 35. Shimea 36. Berechiah 37. Asaph 38. Zaccur 38. Joseph 38. Nethaniah 38. Asharelah 38. Kore 39. Meshelemiah 40. Zechariah 40. Jadiael 40. Zebadiah 40. Jathniel 40. Elam 40. Jehohanan 40. Eliehoenia 38. Zichri 39. Mica 40. Mattanaih 41. Mattaniah 42. Jeiel 43. Benaiah 44. Zechariah 45. Jahaziel 24. Kohath (133 years) 25. Amram (137 years) + m. Jochebed (5) 26. Aaron (133 years) + m. Elisheba (6) 27. Nadab 27. Abihu 27. Eleazar + m. one of the daughters of Putiel 28. Phinehas 29. Abishua 30. Bukki 31. Uzzi 32. Zerahiah 33. Meraioth 34. Amariah 35. Ahitub 36. Zadok 37. Ahimaaz 38. Azariah 39. Johanan 40. Azariah 41. Amariah 42. Ahitub 43. Zadok 44. Shallum 45. Hilkiah 46. Azariah 47. Seraiah 48. Jehozadak (Lived at time of Nebuchadnezaar) 49. Joshua 48. Ezra 27. Ithamar 28. Eli 29. Hophni 29. Phinehas 30. Ahitub 31. Ahijah 31. Amimelech 32. Abiathar 33. Jonathan 30. Ichabod 26. Miriam + m. Hur (son of Caleb (Chelubai) and Ephrath.) 27. Uri 28. Bezaleel 27. Shobel 28. Reaiah 29. Jahath 30. Ahumai 30. Lahad 28. Kiriath-jearim 29. Ithrites 29. Puhites 29. Shumathites 29. Mishraites 30. Zorathites 30. Eshtaolites 28. Horeth 27. Salma 28. Bethlehem 28. Netophathites 28. Ataroth 28. Ataroth 28. Beth-Joab 28. Manahethites 28. Zorites 28. Abinadab 29. Eleazar 29. Uzzah 29. Ahio 28. Shimon 29. Amnon 29. Rinnah 29. Benhanan 29. Tilon Unk. Bani 27. Hareph 28. Beth-gader 27. Etam 28. Jezreel 28. Ishma 28. Idbash 28. Hazzelelponi 27. Ishi 27. Abinadab 26. Moses + m. Zipporah (daughter of Jethro (Reuel)) 27. Gershom 28. Shebuel 28. Jonathan 29. Jeahdeiah 27. Eliezer 28. Rehabiah + m. A Cushite Woman 25. Izhar 26. Korah 27. Assir 27. Elkanna 27. Ebiasaph 28. Assir 29. Tahath 30. Zephaniah 31. Azariah 32. Joel 33. Elkana 34. Amasai 35. Mahath 36. Elkanah 37. Zuph 38. Toah 39. Eliel 40. Jeroham 41. Elkanah + m. Hannah 42. Samuel 26. Nepheg 26. Zichri 25. Hebron 26. Jeriah 26. Amariah 26. Jehaziel 26. Jekameam 25. Uzziel 26. Mishael 26. Elzaphan 26. Sithri 26. Micah 27. Shamir 26. Isshiah 27. Zechariah 24. Merari 25. Mahli 26. Eleazar 26. Kish 27. Jerameel 26. Libni 27. Shimei 28. Uzzah 29. Shimea 30. Haggiah 31. Asaiah 25. Mushi 26. Mahli 27. Shemer 28. Bani 29. Amzi 30. Hilkaih 31. Amaziah 32. Hashabiah 33. Malluch 34. Abdi 35. Kishi 36. Ethan 26. Eder 26. Jeremoth 25. Hosah 26. Shimri 26. Hilkaih 26. Tebaliah 26. Zechariah 25. Jaaziah 26. Beno 26. Shoham 26. Zaccur 26. Ibri 25. Abdi 26. Kish 27. Jerahmeel 25. Jehallelel 25. Abihail 26. Zerial 24. Jochebed (5) + m. Zipporah (daughter of Jethro, the priest of Midian) 25. Gershom 24. Kemuel 25. Hashabiah 26. Laadan 27. Jehiel 27. Zetham 27. Joel 24. Shimei 25. Shelomoth 25. Haziel 25. Haran 25. Jahath 25. Zina 25. Jeush 25. Beriah 23. Judah Forth Tribe of Isreal + m. Shua the Canaanite 24. Descendants of Judah 23. Issachar Ninth Tribe of Isreal 24. Tola 25. Uzzi 26. Izrahiah 27. Michael 27. Obadiah 27. Joel 27. Isshiah 25. Rephaiah 25. Jeriel 25. Ibsam 25. Shemuel 24. Puvah/Puah 24. Jashub/Job 24. Shimron 24. Zuar 25. Nethanel 24. Michael 25. Omri 24. Dodo 25. Puah 26. Tola,a Judge of Israel 24. Azzan 25. Paltiel 24. Joseph 25. Igal 23. Zebulun Tenth Tribe of Isreal 24. Sered 24. Elon 24. Jahleel 24. Elon 24. Helon 25. Eliab 24. Sodi 25. Gaddiel 24. Parnach 25. Eli-zaphan 24. Obadiah 25. Ishmaiah 23. Dinah + m. Bilhah 23. Dan Fifth Tribe of Isreal 24. Hushim 24. Ammiahaddai 25. Ahiezer 24. Gemalli 25. Ammiel 24. Ahisamach 25. Oholiab 24. Dibri 25. Shelomith + m. Egyptian man 24. Manoah 25. Samson + m. A Philistine Woman 23. Naphtali Sixth Tribe of Isreal 24. Jahzeel 24. Guni/Geni 24. Jezer 24. Shillem 24. Vopshi 25. Nahbi 24. Ammihud 25. Pedahel 24. Asiel 25. Raguel 26. Raphael 27. Gabael 28. Aduel 29. Hananiel 30. Tobiel 31. Tobit + m. Anna 32. Tobias 24. Enan 25. Ahira 24. Azrel 25. Jerimoth Unk. Abinoam Unk. Barak, a Judge of Israel + m. Zilpah 23. Gad Seventh Tribe of Isreal 24. Ziphion 24. Haggi 24. Shuni 24. Ezbon 24. Eri 24. Arodi 24. Areli 24. Deuel 25. Eliasaph 24. Machi 25. Geuel 24. Unknown 25. Ezer 25. Obadiah 25. Eliab 25. Mishmannah 25. Jeremiah 25. Attai 25. Eliel 25. Johanan 25. Elzabad 25. Jeremiah 25. Machbanai 24. Bani 24. Buz 25. Jahdo 26. Jeshishai 27. Michael 28. Gilead 29. Jaroah 30. Huri 31. Abihail 32. Michael 32. Meshullam 32. Sheba 32. Jorai 32. Jachan 32. Zia 32. Heber 24. Guni 25. Abdiel 26. Ahi 24. Unknown 25. Joel 25. Shapham 25. Jannai 25. Shaphat 24. Joel 24. Shapham 24. Jannai 24. Shaphat 23. Asher Eighth Tribe of Isreal 24. Imnah/Jimnah 24. Ishvah/Ishauah 24. Ishvi/Isui 24. Beriah 25. Heber 26. Japhlet 27. Pasach 27. Bimhal 27. Ashvath 26. Shomer 27. Ahi 27. Rohgah 27. Jehubbah 27. Aram 26. Hotham/Helem 27. Zophah 28. Shuh 28. Harnepher 28. Shual 28. Beri 28. Imrah 28. Bezer 28. Hod 28. Shamma 28. Shilshah 28. Ithran 28. Beera 27. Imna 27. Shelesh 27. Amal 26. Shua 25. Malchiel 26. Birzaith 24. Serah/Sarah Unk. Ochran Unk. Pagiel 24. Jether 25. Jephunneh 25. Pispa 25. Ara 24. Phanuel 25. Anna 24. Michael 25. Sethur Decendants of Judah 23. Judah Forth Tribe of Isreal + m. Daughter of Shua the Canaanite 24. Er + m. Tamar (10) 24. Onan + m. Tamar (10) 24. Shelah 25. Er 26. Lecah 25. Laadah 26. Mareshah 25. Jokim 25. Joash 25. Saraph 26. Jashubilehem + m. Tamar (10) 24. Perez 25. Hezron 26. Jerahmeel 27. Ram 28. Maaz 28. Jamin 28. Eker 27. Bunah 27. Oren 27. Ozem 27. Ahijah + m. Atarah 27. Onam 28. Shammai 29. Nadab 30. Seled 30. Appaim 31. Ishi 32. Sheshan 33. Ahlai + m. Jarha 34. Attai 35. Nathan 36. Zabad 37. Ephlal 38. Obed 39. Jehu 40. Azariah 41. Helez 42. Eleasah 43. Sismai 44. Shallum 45. Jekamiah 46. Elishama 33. Daughter + m. Jarha 34. Attai 34. Nathan 34. Zabad 34. Ephlal 34. Obed 34. Jehu 34. Azariah 34. Helez 34. Eleasah 34. Sismai 34. Shallum 34. Jekamiah 34. Elishama 29. Abishur + m. Abihail 30. Ahban 30. Molid 28. Jada 29. Jether 29. Jonathan 30. Peleth 30. Zaza 26. Ram 27. Amminadab 28. Nahshon/Naashon 29. Salma/Salmon (Father of Bethlehem) + m. Rahab 30. Boaz + m. Ruth (first father in law - Naomi) 31. Obed 32. Jesse 33. Eliab 34. Abihail 33. Abinadab 33. Shammah/Shimea 34. Jonadab 34. Jonathan 33. Nethanel 33. Raddai 33. Ozem 33. David 34. Descendents of David 33. Zeruiah 34. Abishai 34. Joab 34. Asahel 35. Zebadiah 33. Abigail + m. Jether/Ithra the Ishmaelite (Descendent of Ishmael) 34. Amasa 32. Johnathan 28. Elishebe (6) + m. Aaron, see above 26. Chelubai (Caleb) + m. Azubah 27. Juphunneh 28. Caleb 29. Achsah (13) + m. Othniel, First Judge 29. Iru 29. Elah 30. Kenaz 29. Naam 29. Ishi 30. Zoheth 30. Ben-zoheth 29. Ezrah 30. Jether 30. Mered + m. Bithiah (daughter of Pharaoh) 31. Miriam 31. Shammai 31. Ishbah 32. Eshtemoa + m. Unknown decesndent of Judah 31. Jered 32. Gedor 31. Heber 32. Soco 31. Jekuthiel 32. Zanoah 30. Epher 30. Jalon 29. Hodiah 30. Keilah 30. Eshtemoa 28. Kenaz 29. Othniel + m. Achsah (13) 30. Hathath 30. Meonothai 29. Seraiah 30. Joab 28. Jehallele 29. Ziph 29. Ziphah 29. Tiria 29. Asarel 29. Mesha 30. Ziph 27. Mareshah 28. Hebron 29. Korah 29. Tappuah 29. Rekem 30. Shammai 31. Maon 32. Beth-zur 29. Shema 30. Raham 31. Jorkeam 27. Jesher 27. Shobab 27. Ardon + m. Ephrath 27. Hur 28. Uri 29. Bezalel + m. Ephah 27. Haran 28. Gazez 27. Moza 27. Gazez + m. Maacah 27. Sheber 27. Tirhanah 27. Shaaph 28. Madmannah 27. Sheva 28. Machbena 28. Gibea 27. Achsah 27. Jahdai 28. Regem 28. Jotham 28. Geshan 28. Pelet 28. Ephah 28. Shaaph + m. Abijah (Daughter of Machir the father of Gilead) 27. Segub 28. Jair, a Judge of Israel 27. Ashhur + m. Naarah 28. Tekoa 28. Ahuzzam 28. Hepher 28. Temeni 28. Haahashtar + m. Helah 28. Zereth 28. Izhar 28. Ethnan 28. Koz/Coz 29. Anub 29. Zobebah 29. Harum 30. Aharhel + m. daughter of Machir and Maacah 26. Segub + m. Abijah 26. Ashhur 25. Hamul 24. Zerah 25. Zimri/Zabdi 26. Carmi 27. Achan 25. Ethan 26. Azariah 26. Mahol 27. Heman 27. Calcol 27. Darda 25. Heman 25. Calcol 25. Dara 24. Shobal 25. Reaiah 26. Jahath 27. Ahumai 27. Lahad Descendents of David 33. David + m. Abigail the Carmelitess 34. Daniel 34. Chileab + m. Ahinoam the Jezreelitess 34. Amnon + m. Maacah (the daughter of Talmai king of Geshur) 34. Absalom 35. 3 sons 35. Tamar 35. Maachah (12) 34. Tamar + m. Haggith 34. Adonijah + m. Abital 34. Shephatiah + m. Eglah 34. Ithream + m. Michal (10) 34. Jerimoth + m. Abihail (daughter of Eliab) 35. Mahalath (11) + m. Bath-sheba the daughter of Eliam 34. Unnamed son 34. Shammua/Shimea 34. Shobab 34. Nathan 35. Mattatha 36. Menna/Menan 37. Melea 38. Eliakim 39. Jonam 40. Joseph 41. Judah 42. Simeon 43. Levi 44. Matthat 45. Jorim 46. Eliezer 47. Jose/Joshua 48. Er 49. Elmodam/Elmadam 50. Cosam 51. Addi 52. Melchi 53. Neri 54. Shealtiel 55. Zerubbabel 56. Rhesa 57. Joanan 58. Judah 59. Joseph 60. Semein 61. Mattathias 62. Maath 63. Naggai 64. Esli 65. Nahum 66. Amos 67. Mattathias 68. Joseph 69. Jannai 70. Melchi 71. Levi 72. Matthat 73. Heli 74. Mary 75. Jesus Christ + m. Joseph (9) 34. Solomon, King of Israel and Judah + m. Naamah 35. Rehoboam, 1st King of Judah + m. Mahalath (11) 36. Jeush 36. Shemariah 36. Zaham + m. Maachah (12) 36. Abijah/Abijam, 2nd King of Judah + m. Ana 37. Asa, 3rd King of Judah + m. Azubah 38. Jehoshaphat, 4th King of Judah 39. Jehoram/Joram, 5th King of Judah + m. Athaliah (daughter of the Ahad, King of Israel) 40. Ahaziah, 6th King of Judah + m. Zibiah 41. Joash, 7th King of Judah + m. Jehoaddan 42. Amaziah, 8th King of Judah + m. Jecoliah 43. Azariah/Uzziah, 9th King of Judah + m. Jerusha (daughter of Zadok) 44. Jotham, 10th King of Judah (? - 734 BC) 45. Ahaz, 11th King of Judah (763 BC - 716 BC) + m. Abi (daughter of Zechariah) 46. Unknown Son 46. Hezekiah, 12th King of Judah (741 BC - 687/689 BC) + m. Hephzibath 47. Manasseh, 13th King of Judah (677 BC - 642 BC) + m. Meshulleheth (daughter of Haruz) 48. Amon, 14th King of Judah (662 BC - 640 BC) + m. Jedidah (daughter of Adaiah) 49. Josiah, King of Judah (648 BC - 609 BC) 50. Johanan + m. Zebidah (daughter of Pedaiah of Rumah) 50. Jehoiakim, King of Judah + m. Nehushta (daughter of Elnathan of Jerusalem) 51. Jeconiah 52. Shealtiel 53. Zerubbabel 54. Abiud 55. Eliakim 56. Azor 57. Sadoc 58. Achim 59. Eliud 60. Eleazar 61. Matthan 62. Jacob 63. Joseph (9) + m. Mary 64. Jesus Christ 52. Malchiram 52. Pedaiah 53. Zerubbabel + m. Unknown 54. Meshullam 54. Hananiah 55. Pelatiah 55. Jeshaiah 54. Shelomith + m. Unknown 54. Hashubah 54. Ohel 54. Berechiah 54. Hasadiah 54. Jushab Hesed 53. Shimei 52. Shenazzar 52. Jekamiah 52. Hoshama 52. Nedabiah 51. Zedekiah + m. Hamautal (daughter of Jeremiah of Libnah) 50. Zedekiah, Last King of Judah 50. Shallum/Jehoahaz, King of Judah Note: Judah was conquered by Nebuchadrezzar II of Babylon in 587 BC 47. Amariah 48. Gedaliah 49. Cushi 40. Jehosheba + m. Unknown 39. Azariah 39. Jehiel 39. Zechariah 39. Azariah 39. Michael 39. Shephatiah 36. Attai 36. Ziza 36. Shelomith 35. Taphath + m. Ben-abinadab 35. Basemath + m. Ahimaaz + m. + m. Unknown 34. Ibhar 34. Elishama 34. Eliphelet 34. Nogah 34. Nepheg 34. Japhia 34. Elishama 34. Eliada 34. Eliphelet 34. Tamar 34. Jerimoth Notes *(1) - Milcah See: Genesis 11:29 - Abram and Nahor took wives. The name of Abram’s wife was Sarai, and the name of Nahor’s wife, Milcah, the daughter of Haran who was also the father of Iscah. :*Milcah married Nahor, her uncle. *(2) - Rebekah See: Genesis 24. :*Rebekah married Isaac, her first cousin, once removed. *(3) - Rachel See: Genesis 29 :*Rachel married Jacob, her second cousin, once removed. Rachel and Leah are sisters. *(4) - Leah See: Genesis 29 :*Leah married Jacob, her second cousin, once removed. Rachel and Leah are sisters. *(5) - Jochebed See: Exodus 6:20 :*Jochebed married Amram, her nephew. *(6) - Elishebe is a 5th great-granddaughter of Jacob; She married Aaron, a 2nd great-grandson of Jacob. :*Elishebe married Aaron, her third cousin three times removed. *(7) - Mahalath married Esau, her first cousin *(8) - Basemath married Esau, her first cousin *(9) - Joseph, Jesus's earthly father. :*Joseph married Mary, his 30th cousin, 10 times removed. Their common ancestor is King David. *(10) - Michal, daughter of King Saul, married King David. :*Michal and David are 6th cousins, 4 times removed. *(11) - Mahalath, granddaghter of King David married Rehoboam, her first cousin. She is also cousins with Maachah. *(12) - Maachah, granddaghter of King David married Rehoboam, her first cousin. She is also cousins with Mahalath. *(13) - Achsah married her first cousin, Othniel who was the First Judge. See also * Genealogy of Christ